O internato
by Claire Prado
Summary: Bella estuda em Forks e mora com Charlie até o dia em que Renée aparece com a noticia de que ela estudara em uma das melhores escolas do país: a Abben Maud High School. Um internato para garotos e garotas de 15 à 18 anos no campo em algum lugar em Seatle.


**NA: **Essa é uma fic meio que baseada em Garota mimada (filme), Bella estuda em Forks e mora com Charlie. Até o dia em que Renée aparece com a noticia de que ela estudara em uma das melhores escolas do país: a Abben Maud High School.

Um internato para garotos e garotas de 15 à 18 anos e que fica no campo em algum lugar de Seatle. Bella faz amizade com Alice e Rosalie colegas de dormitório. Ela se estranha com as aulas da academia, principalmente pelas atividades extracurriculares como Educação Física, artes e Dança.

O pior de tudo é que seu parceiro de "dança " é o maior gato da escola e toda vez que ela está perto teme que seu talento para atrair acidentes acabe com ela. Ehehehe.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - A noticia**

_Eu sigo perdida_

_Achada neste mesmo desconhecido_

_Parada a apenas observar_

Aquela mesma porta…

_Não é como se de repente_

_Eu quisesse ter feito tudo novamente_

_Eu teria feito tudo de novo_

_Da mesma maneira_

Mesmo que desse neste fim

Valeria à pena

Eu queria poder te dizer aquelas palavras

Que eu sempre soube

Você sabia…

_Queria poder me perder no seu abraço_

_Sentir a maciez de seu cabelo_

_O cheiro de loção suave que só você emanava_

Queria não ter te conhecido

Queria não ter, apenas não ter…

Apenas não ter ficado tagarelando

_Sei que tudo isso é loucura_

_Insesatez, loucura, idiotice.._

_Assim como tudo o que tinhamos_

Somos dois polos opostos

Duas vidas unidas e separadas

Duas almas que se encontram

Entre Luz e Escuridão

_Jamais me pergunte_

_As coisas que eu sei_

_Eu nunca as vou responder_

Nem preciso

A enxergas aqui?

Vês elas nas minhas mãos

Elas estão aqui, nesse aqui, tendo esse mesmo fim!

X

Eu fechei meus olhos, mais uma vez memorando aqueles momentos. Formatei e cliquei em enviar. Nova postagem, apareceu em meu blog. Hoje é sexta feira e toda sexta feira é meu dia de postar nele. É o pequeno ritual que eu cliei para mim mesma. Eram 1 da tarde e Charlie ainda demoraria a aparecer em casa, plantão até a meia noite.

Aquelas eram palavras do que me ocorreu a um ano atrás. Eu podia me lembrar de cada detalhe ainda...

Aquela sexta feira em que eu começava a escrever diariamente em meu blog e que antecedia minha ida ao Abben Maud. Naquela sexta, fazia quase um mês que eu já tinha um blog e postava as coisas que escrevi. Eu amava escrever. Fazia um ano hoje, um ano que mudou pro avesso a minha vida.

Teimei com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos meus olhos. Não valia a pena chorar. Chorar nunca resolvia nada, eu sabia. Mas aliviava a minha dor, e eu me deixei mais uma vez ser tragada por ela enquanto me jogava contra minha cama.

**_Um ano atrás..._**

Observei as linhas em fundo roxo, com a foto de duas mãos unidas contra o contraste que o sol formava sob elas. Eu tinha bastante seguidores.

Até fiquei bastante surpresa com esse fato. Não esperava que tantas pessoas conseguissem acesso a ela. Em uma escala de 1000 eu acho que tinha uns 90%. Pois é. Não é como se eu fosse autora e nem nada parecido, mas as pessoas insistem que o que eu escrevo as teem ajudado a superar o que quer que estivessem vivendo.

Acredite em mim quando eu digo isto: eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de virar especialista em auto ajuda. Mas, o fato, é que aconteceu. Todas as vezes que eu abro minha caixa de mensagens eu encontro centenas de emails direcionados do blog para minha conta particular: contendo depoimentos, situações vivenciadas e até mesmo muitas histórias tristes que dizem eu ajudei a superar com minhas palavras.

HÁ! Até parece. Sabe, semana passada aconteceu algo que realmente me deixou preocupada de que meu anonimato havia sido rompido.

Eu comecei a receber postagens de garotas da minha escola que descobriram que sou aluna de lá. Nem preciso dizer que quase tive um treco. Deus que me livre, alguém de lá saber. Já basta que quase ninguém vai muito com a minha pessoa. O que aconteceria dai? Melhor nem pensar.

Pois é… Você deve estar se perguntando quem é essa pessoa antisocial. Vou te dizer algo: pra começar não sou antisocial. Só sou na minha. E somente isso.

Minha familia. Eu moro com Charlie Swan. Ou como é conhecido por aqui: Chefe Swan. Não que ele passe muito tempo em casa. Mas, eu moro com ele. Tenho uma mãe, com um nome lindo: Renée. Ela é linda. Todo os dias quando eu me olho no espelho e me faço essa pergunta: como alguém como eu a pode ter como mãe?

Eu sou tão sem graça. Tenho 165cm de altura. Baixinha, eu sei. Cabelos compridos que não são nem lisos demais e nem ondulados. Castanho escuro. Olhos cor de chocolate, diga-se de passagem a única coisa que acho que gosto em mim. Puxei a estrutura corporal que constitui o meu corpo de meu pai. Sou quase que retinha. Sério. Não tenho seios grandes, nem médios eu me arrisco. Bunda? Só se você chamar esse protótipo de bunda, nem curvatura tem. Meu corpo é todo marcado, bem definido, sabe? Mas não é gracioso. Eu não acho.

Ainda tem gente que diz que queria ser que nem eu. Fala sério! O que eu não daria para um tamanho 36 ficar justo em mim. Eu visto 34. Estava em uma loja há duas semanas, para comprar roupas para minha nova escola e isso aconteceu ali. Uma mulher com sua filha magérrima e linda, disse que ela precisava emagrecer pra ter um corpo como o meu.

Olhei com pena para a garota. Ela devia passar por mal bocados. A mãe só poderia ser doida. A filha dela era linda. Estudava na minha escola, mas nunca conversamos.

E eu ainda estou pirando com Charlie e Renée até agora por isso. Estou muito bem em Forks. Apesar de eu detestar minha escola, o clima desse lugar e não ter muitos amigos. Ta bom: um amigo. Jacob Black. Ele é tão fofo comigo. Foi impossivel não me tornar amiga de um cara tão legal como ele.

Jake como eu, gosta de aventuras. Esportes de adrenalina. Porque pode riscar qualquer coisa que envolva equilibrio e mira de minha lista porque eu indiscutivelmente irei me dar mal. Me ferrar, cair, me estatelar com a superficie. Acredita que eu consigo a proeza de tropeçar em uma superficie plana? Você vê o meu problema?

De qualquer forma, eu pirei semana passada quando Renée apareceu na minha casa com a noticia. Depois de 6 meses morando com meu pai veio a bomba: "Querida, Fill conseguiu uma vaga pra você em uma das melhores escolas do país. Estou tão feliz por você." Ela disse me abraçando e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

E simplesmente na manhã seguinte foi embora me dizendo que voltaria em três semanas para me acompanhar até a escola. Eu fiquei sem falar direito com ela e Charlie por pelo menos uma semana. Não que Charlie estivesse em casa e Renée me ligasse sempre de qualquer forma para reparar.

E esta era minha última semana em casa, nesse domingo eu estaria embarcando por 6 meses em um internato em Seatle. Era uma escola em período integral como minha doce mãe me fez questão de frizar, e que seria muito bom para os requerimentos preenchidos pela faculdade. O fato era que o colégio era pra pessoas que pudessem pagar muito bem pela educação dos filhos.

Local que eu em condições normais, jamais teria posto meus pés. Eu não acho que meu nível intelectual estava à altura da escola, e eu sou até inteligente aqui na Forks High School. O fato é que resumidamente, eu jamais seria mandada pra lá. O que me fazia lembrar que Fill deveria estar ganhando MUITISSIMO bem pra arcar com aquilo pra mim. E por 2 anos, já que estou no 2 colegial esse ano.

Se eu tivesse estudando aqui em Forks, estaria a somente uma semana de férias da minha antiga escola. E enquanto os meus colegas vão curtir 1 mês a mais de férias, eu Isabella Swan, vou mal ter saido de férias e voltado a estudar.

Ooo mundo injusto!

Fechei a janela do meu blog e resolvi sair para fora e aspirar o ar daquele crepúsculo. Charlie não deveria demorar agora pra voltar e ela ainda tinha que fazer o jantar dos dois.

X

- Bela? – Ouvi ao longe a voz de Renée me chamando. Pisquei enquanto saia da torpidão que tomava conta do meu corpo todo dia em que despertava cedo.

- Mãe? – Eu disse um pouco surpresa por ela já estar em casa no que o meu relógio de cabeceira informava, 7 da manhã.

- Cheguei ontem à noite. Era de madrugada.

- Awnch – Eu gemi – Eu preciso ir mesmo?

- Bella, querida – ela disse me abraçando – Isso vai ser uma experiência única para você.

- Mãe.. Eu estou bem em Forks.

- Você e seu pai estão fazendo um bom trabalho – ela me disse sorrindo provavelmente se referindo a arrumada que dei em tudo por aqui. Pra dizer a verdade, viver com Charlie era muito fácil. Sem cobranças ou perguntas a cada 10 minutos. – Mas você ainda vai nos agradecer por isso.

Duvido. Eu disse mentalmente enquanto dava um sorriso a minha mãe e ia fazer minha higiene pessoal. Renné me ajudou a empacotar tudo o que eu fosse levar para Seatle, um malão e uma bolsa de mão. Eu tinha ido pegar os uniformes ontem só. É, a escola tinha exigencia quanto a isso. Saias até os joelhos preta, meia calça, sapatilhas ou mocassins pretos e blusa branca e suéter cinza com casaco azul. Sem esquecer da gravata vermelha a conjunto.

O fato é que Renné me fez comprar 5 desses. Exagerada a minha mãe, preferi nem dicutir. Aos fim de semana eramos liberados para poder usar o "trivial" que eram roupas que gostassemos, desde que cumprisse padrões de comportamento adequados.

Fora isso, tinha o conjunto de inverno com embremas da academia que somaram mais dois pares e os vários casaquinhos e suéteres que Renné enfiou em minha bolsa.

Eu estava me mudando, ela me lembrava quando eu disse que aquilo tudo era demais.

Eram 1 da tarde quando ela e Charlie me levaram a Port Angeles e de lá eu peguei meu vôo para meu destino.

Desembarquei as 5 e procurei pelo aeroporto a condução que estava recebendo os alunos novos. Nem pestanejei ao seguir uma placa que dizia que os alunos novos acompanhassem uma senhora de uns 40 anos eu diria com o uniforme contendo o embrema da escola.

Arrumei minha bagagem no ônibus, ainda esperando por cerca de meia hora até nossa partida para a Abben Maud High School. Tinham chegado cerca de 15 alunos e eu acho que assim como eu a maioria era novata já que estavam sozinhos também.

Tentei puxar assunto com uma garota que estava perto de mim e que olhava para a janela.

- Humm.. Oi – Eu disse chamando sua atenção para mim – Sou a Bella, prazer.

- Oi Bella, sou a Angela – ela me disse e eu vi que ela era bastante simpática. – Primeiro ano na escola?

- Sim. E você?

- Ah, eu estudo aqui desde os 16. – ela confessou sorrindo – Você vai gostar de la.

- Espero que sim – eu disse a achando legal – Passe só de ida.

- Eu sei como é… Que série é a sua?

- 2º ano

- Que legal, seremos colegas – ela me disse e o restante das duas horas de viagem ela me contou como seria minha nova escola.

A Abben Maud era localizada a mais de 100 km de Seatle. Era no campo e ficava em um pequeno vilarejo da região. Era um internato para garotos e garotas dos 15 aos 18 anos, e cada turma era composta de apenas 20 alunos, em um prédio que presumi, deveria ser enorme. Os dormitórios eram separados em lados distintos e a senhora que esperava os novos alunos era a supervisora.

Pelo que Angela me disse, eu deveria tomar muito cuidado com ela. Parece que ela era bem rígida quanto ao padrão de comportamento demonstrado pelos alunos.

Chegamos a noite e eu nem de perto estava preparada para a propriedade que se erguia a minha frente. Era simplesmente magnifica. Um enorme casarão, uma estrutura que me lembrava as do século 18, magestosamente erguido em 4 andares. Os terrenos eram ladeados por muros e um imponente portão de ferro se erguia dando acesso a propriedade. O colégio ficava a uns dois quilometros de distancia da entrada e mesmo na penumbra eu notei a beleza daqueles jardins bem cuidados com uma fonte bem em frente.

- Bem vindos à Abben Maud – a mulher pequena e de cabelos escorridos pretos nos disse – Eu sou a inspetora Kingsley. Como alguns de vocês já sabem, deixem as malas aqui no onibus e se encaminhem para o salão principal para o jantar e posterior designamento de dormitórios.

Todos nós a acompanhamos até o jantar. Eram grandes mesas que separavam cada um de nós por sexo e idade. Eu quase não conegui comer naquele dia. Era realmente assustador, ninguém parecia se importar comigo e mesmo assim era como se cada olhar naquela sala estivesse cravado em minha direção.

Eu sai após pegar uma ficha com a sra Kingsley com meu quarto escrito e me encaminhei seguindo as instruções que ela me dera. Eu não vira Angela durante o jantar, ela se sentou em outra mesa juntamente com uma garota mais baixa que eu e de cabelos cacheados loiros e uma outra de longos cabelos escuros.

Quarto F. Eu procurava entre as portas no segundo andar do prédio. Entrei me deparando com a única coisa que não esperava. Eu tinha colegas de quarto!

Eu entrei muda e percebi que elas pararam de falar também. Haviam três camas naquele quarto, e meu malão estava na do lado da janela do dormitório, um pouco mais distante do aquecedor do quarto.

- Oi! Sou Alice – A garota que era mais baixa que eu me disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ela parecia uma fadinha com seus cabelos espetados em todas as direções. Ela era linda, assim como a loira que dividia o quarto também. – Você?

- Sou a Bela – eu disse apertando a sua mão e dando meu melhor sorriso.

- Prazer. Aquela é a Rosalie – ela me mostrou a garota loira que parecia ter saído direto de uma página de revista de moda. Ela me acenou com a mão. – Seu primeiro ano, não é?

- Sim. 2º ano.

- Mesma série que eu – ela disse estranhamente feliz – Vamos ser muito amigas.

- Já a assustando Alice? – Rosalie fez piada, provavelmente vendo meu espanto – Liga não. Eu to no terceiro.

- Só estou dizendo o óbvio. – ela disse ainda na mesma animação – seremos amigas sim.

- Claro. – eu disse achando aquela situação um tanto estranha.

- Meninas! – a inspetora entrou com uma caixa na mão – Celulares por favor.

Eu vi Rosalie e Alice entregarem a ela os seus celulares enquanto eu tive um trabalhão para convencer aquela mulher que eu não tinha nenhum celular. Alice jamais vai esquecer isso por sinal, pelo olhar que me endereçava. Ela apagou as luzes quando saiu e embora Alice estivesse animada puxando conversa comigo, eu acabei dormindo no meio do seu quase monológo. Estava estranhamente cansada e deixei que aquele delicioso torpor tomasse conta do meu corpo.

* * *

**NA:** Primeiro capitulo ON. Eba! Kkkk. Até o próximo!

**Beijos!**


End file.
